The Little Dream
by MahouBunnyBell
Summary: The story of what happens when L-sama decides to grant her "sister" (don't ask) a wish and needs to travel with Lina disguised as a little kid. Contains fan charas, but Lina-tachi saves the day!!!!
1. BONUS! Character Bios and stuff!

_Little Dream: Character Profile Special and the Reason that Chapter 5 Isn't Out Yet! By Toki-chan, Suka-chan, Mayu-chan, and Naoki-chan  
_  
  
Toki: Hihi all! Toki here! You may be wondering what is taking chapter 5 so long?  
  
Naoki: Well, there is a logical explination, and it ISN'T Mayu's fault.... *muttering* for once  
  
Mayu: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!  
  
Suka: But be fore we give you the reasons we have some info on Fan Chara's that have or will appear.   
  
All: Enjoy!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Name: Yumeko  
  
Gender: Changes  
  
Age: Just a bit younger than L-sama  
  
Appearance: "the one who shines like a diamond upon all else", but has silvery hair in her human form. Possesses other people, and prefers to young women as her form.  
  
Story: Is the "Lord of Dreams", and L-sama's little sister. When her mother vanished she for some reason made a wish that she could become a human, and then fell "asleep". The Dream Dagger is made of the blood of a failed human host (one that wasn't strong enough to fulfill her wish).  
  
  
=====================  
  
  
Name: Kiri  
  
Gender: Changes  
  
Age: appears 4-5  
  
Appearance: long golden blond hair, golden eyes. Extremely pretty for a 5 year-old  
  
Story: Is actually L-sama, who took a human form in hopes of granting Yumeko's wish. Kiri seems very childish at times, and often refers to herself in 3rd person.  
  
  
=====================  
  
  
Name: Kaylee Arina of the Tahgoh Dream Shrine (yup. that is her oficial name, though most call her Kaylee Arina or Kaylee Arina Tahgoh.)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Age: 15  
  
Appearance: Long blue hair (often in a ponytail), brown eyes, decent figure. Looks very pretty when she is dressed up in her priestess outfit, but nothing special most of the time. Has 3 main outfits: A tube top with pants (w or w/o cape and shouldergaurds), preistess robes, or short robes with long tassels on the back.  
  
Story: Is the daughter of the High Priestess of the Tahgoh Dream Shrine and Tylan Arina (making her the LoD equivilant of a half Mazuko). Is a preistess/priestess in training. Met Lina-tachi while inside of Xui's maze. Carries the Dream Dagger staff and can Kick @$$ with it.  
  
  
=====================  
  
  
Name: Black Diamond Xui  
  
Gender: Changes  
  
Age: is older than Shabranigdo at least  
  
Appearance: a girl with raven hair and fully black eyes. Usually wears a skimpy black dress.  
  
Story: Is the Dream equivalent of Shabranigdo, but has accepted that this is Shabby's turf and not hers, and waits for the day that "mother" will wake up and create a world for her to terrorize. REALLY hates Zelas, but nobody is sure quite why.  
  
  
=====================  
  
  
Name: Dreamaster Tylan Arina  
  
Gender: Changes  
  
Age: is older than Shabranigdo at least  
  
Appearance: Blue hair, very peircing grean eyes. Changes between male and female appearance.  
  
Story: the Dream equivalent of a mazuko lord such as Zelas, Tylan fell in love with a mortal woman who just happened to be the high priestess of the shrine opposing him, and Kaylee was the result. After that he vanished, though there is talk of a young lady who looks much like him traveling in the company of a very creepy little girl named "Corrine".  
  
  
=====================  
  
  
Name: High Priestess Kaylin "Arina" of the Tahgoh Dream Shrine  
  
Gender: female  
  
Age: 37  
  
Appearance: long brown hair and brown eyes. Extremely lovely, despite her age.  
  
Story: Kaylee's mom, fell in love with her enemy 15 years ago and gave birth to Kaylee, but was such a good priestess that she still kept her position as high Priestess.  
  
  
=====================  
  
  
Name: Corrine  
  
Gender: female  
  
Age: 10  
  
Appearance: long blue-green hair and eyes, very fragile looking body.  
  
Story: Is a creepy looking girl that has been seen traveling with Tylan.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Toki: There ya go.... now for the excuse for how long chapter 5 is taking....  
  
Naoki: We got slayers try on DVD and figured it would be good to watch it all a few times.  
  
Suka: We also are writing a funny short fic and drawing fanart.  
  
Mayu: Chapter 5 will be done soon, so....  
  
All: BAIBAI!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Prologue to a Nightmare

_Little Dream: Prologue to a Nightmare_ by Toki-chan  
  
  
I looked at mother and knew that something big was coming to our small existence.  
  
Something that would change our existence into something bigger, but at a price.  
  
How did I know that?  
  
Because my littlest sister's wind was blowing.  
  
The Yume no Kaze... wind of dreams ... which brings change to all, was definitely there.  
  
But even I could not see how high the price would be.  
  
How it would take away my mother, whom created every everything...  
  
Scatter my family...  
  
And worst of all, what it would do to our youngest sister.  
  
Our Yumeko.  
  
Our little dream.  
  
When she stopped dreaming I became consumed by nightmares.  
  
But her wind still blows, and it has blown today.  
  
For today my plan to grant her final wish shall take flight.  
  
And my sister will dream again.  
  
Even if it is only in one of the worlds that rose from me.  
  
  
  
With that the Sea of Chaos split, and a small girl appeared, and floated to where she would carry out Yumeko's final wish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina Inverse looked around outside the campsite with unease. She had felt something strange approaching, and it had woke her up. As she glanced around the clearing she saw something very unusual.   
  
A little girl around the age of 5, with long, golden hair and equally golden eyes. She was very beautiful for a 5-year old girl, despite the fact that her clothes and the amount of dirt on her made it look like she had just come from a war, but what startled Lina the most was the fact that there was something very familiar about her. As if they had once met.  
  
The girl looked at Lina and spoke.  
  
"Help me. My mother vanished and now my sister won't wake up."  
  
With that the girl passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Toki: Well, how did you like it? It was L-sama thinking at the top. the next chapter is almost done.   
  
Suka: If you would like to edit this chapter please tell us!   
  
Naoki: And don't forget, please review!  
  
  



	3. The Golden Child

_Little Dream, Chapter 1: The Golden Child _By Toki-chan, Suka-chan, Mayu-chan, and Naoki-chan  
  
  
  
"So who is the kid again?" Gourry asked for the tenth time that morning, before getting punched in the face by a very annoyed Lina.  
  
"She said that her name is Kiri, and that her mother vanished and her sister won't wake up. She doesn't remember anything else," Lina answered, also for the tenth time this morning (and Gourry had only been up for 15 minutes), "It looks like she may have just come from a battle, but as far as I know there have been no battles anywhere near here."  
  
"The fact that she also seems to have sustained no injuries is also a bit odd, considering the fact that she only remembers a few small details of her life," Zel added.  
  
"Can't you see! The poor girl is traumatized and needs our help!" exclaimed an over-enthusiastic Amelia.  
  
Lina looked at the little girl, who had been cowering behind a tree all morning. DEFINANTLY traumatized. The girl haden't said much sense Lina had found her the night before. After much coaxing, Lina and amelia had got her to take a bath, and then looked her over for any injuries. Surprisingly enough, there were none to be found.  
  
"Kiri-chan, are you hungry? I'll share my breakfast with you," Lina offered, nearly giving her companions heart attacks.  
  
"If she doesn't want any, I'll take some!" Gourry piped up, only to be attacked by Lina.  
  
"I offered KIRI some food! NOT you!" Lina growled as she pummeled Gourry. Kiri simply stared at them with a look of intrest.  
  
"I'm ok, Miss Lina," Kiri whispered.  
  
"Are you sure you don't wan't any food?" Lina asked, watching as breakfast cooked.  
  
"Give the others my share! The way you eat, the others will need any food that you can spare!" Kiri responded.  
  
"Huh? How do you know how I eat?" Lina growled.  
  
"That is a strange thing for a little kid to know," Zel added with suspicion.  
  
"Maybe she just heard about what a big pig Lina is!" Gourry exclaimed, only to be pounded by a VERY angry Lina.  
  
"WHO is a PIG?" demanded Lina.  
  
Kiri did a mental headslap. It was going to be hard to grant Yumeko's wish if she didn't act like a normal little girl, and that meant not knowing who these people are.  
  
Meanwhile, everyone but Zel had forgotten Kiri's statement and greedly consumed their breakfast. After they finished, they all sat down to decide what to do about Kiri.  
  
"I say we bring her with us! It would be UNJUST to leave a little kid alone!" (Amelia)  
  
"I agree. The kid has nowhere to go, and we could possably find her someplace to stay." (Lina)  
  
"Where are we going again?" (Gourry)  
  
"GOURRY! We are going to visit Sypheil! YOU got the invitation!" (Lina)  
  
"Mabey Miss Sypheil will take care of Kiri! Kiri is cute after all, and Sypheil seems to like cute stuff..." (Amelia)  
  
"You think a bubble-brain like Sypheil could take care of Kiri?" (Lina)  
  
"No..." (Amelia)  
  
After a few more hours of sensless babbling, Lina told Kiri that she could come with them, and they headed out to visit Sypheil, unaware that the wind was signaling the arrival of a few other old friends, as well as a couple new ones.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Toki: Hi? Did you like chapter 1? I'm sorry it's so short, but I am trying to release a new chapter every 3 days at the most!   
  
Suka: But in order to do that we need your help! Tell us what you think of the fic to inspire us, and send any ideas of things that can happen later on to me a MahouBunnyBell@aol.com! This goes for all chapters!  
  
Naoki: We would also like people who would like to edit the fic for us, seeing how it is typed up really fast, and never edited or proofread!  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Into Xui's Maze

_Little Dream, Chapter 2: Into Xui's Maze _By Toki-chan, Suka-chan, Mayu-chan, and Naoki-chan  
  
  
  
"Xui-chan?" a voice called out across the astral plane.  
  
"Hai, Auntie?" another voice replied, with the enthusiasm of a child.  
  
"I'm entering the forest now. I hope to get me "companions" to trust me. You want to help grant your mothers wish, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, yes! More than anything, I would love to see mother again!"  
  
"Good. Then help me out."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Lina finished her dinner (as well as Gourry's) and looked over at Kiri, who was asleep on the ground.  
  
"She sure sleeps a lot for a runt..." Lina said, grabbing some food off Amelia's plate.  
  
"Miss Lina! That's MY food!!!!!!!!" Amelia protested upon noticing what Lina had just done.  
  
"Will you too stop fighting and finish eating. We have to get to the next town before sundown! I heard that these woods have a curse on them," Zel said.  
  
"You mean the one about the forest turning into a giant maze at night?" Lina asked, "That is total fiction. It's only people getting lost in the dark."  
  
"Wouldn't say that!" exclaimed a familiar voice.  
  
"Xellos!!!!!" everyone exclaimed, looking at the priest who had just appeared in front of them.  
  
"What's a Xellos?" a sleepy voice asked. Everyone tuned to see that the commotion caused by Xellos's appearance had woke the sleeping Kiri.  
  
"Sore wa Himitsu desu!" Xellos replied, but then thought better of it, "errr... I mean... I am a Xellos!"  
  
"OK!" Kiri exclaimed happily.  
  
"So, Xellos, what was that you said about the story about the forest turning into a maze being real?" Lina asked.  
  
"It is called Xui's Curse. It turns the forest into a maze at night... but all the details? Well... Sore wa Himitsu Desu!" Xellos answered with his fruity grin.  
  
"If the forest turns into a maze at night, then it is bad that the sun is setting now, right?" Kiri asked, pointing to the setting sun.  
  
"Eep!" Lina said as Xellos dissapeared and the forest took on the form of a gaint maze.  
  
"Welcome to my maze! You are all invited to play a game with me!" A voice called out.   
  
Everyone looked up to see a raven-haired girl floating above them.  
  
"Um... Who are you?" Gourry asked.  
  
"And what do you want?" Amelia piped up.  
  
"Oops! I forgot to introduce myself didn't I! Well, My name is Xui, and I am gonna play a game with you!" She replied, holding out a large poster with the rules of the "game" written out on it.  
  
  
_1) you have until morning to ALL get out of the maze. If not, I win and you all die.  
  
2) The walls of this maze are special. not even the Ragna Blade can damage them. The Giga Slave can, but I doubt you will want to use it, because in here it is harder to control magic.  
  
3) NO LEVITATING OR FLYING! If you do this you forfeit the game, and my "insurance" that you follow the rules will be killed._  
_  
  
_"Insurance?" Zel asked.  
  
"Hai!" Xui said, "I get to have something to insure that you won't just fly away!"  
  
Suddentally their was a big flash of light. When Lina and the others regained their site, they relized what Xui's "insurance" was. Kiri was gone.  
  
"We have to find the way out of here so that we can save Kiri!" Lina said.  
  
The others agreed, and they headed off, unaware that they were not alone in the maze._  
_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Toki: Hi? Did you like chapter 2? I'm sorry it's so short (and that this is cut and paste of comments from chapter 1), but I am trying to release a new chapter every 3 days at the most! (in this case, every 10 or so hours)  
  
Suka: But in order to do that we need your help! Tell us what you think of the fic to inspire us, and send any ideas of things that can happen later on to me a MahouBunnyBell@aol.com! This goes for all chapters!  
  
Naoki: We would also like people who would like to edit the fic for us, seeing how it is typed up really fast, and never edited or proofread!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
_


	5. Diamond Dream Dagger

_Little Dream, Chapter 3: Diamond Dream Dagger _By Toki-chan, Suka-chan, Mayu-chan, and Naoki-chan  
  
  
  
"Remember, Xui, they must make it out alive," L-sama reminded her "niece".  
  
"Oh, they will," Xui said.  
  
"Care to tell me how?"  
  
"A preistess-in-training from the Dream Shrine has been caught in the maze. I will make it appear that she has defeated me"  
  
"Isn't that dangerous for you?"  
  
"While the priestess's magic can hit me, My kind can't be seriously hurt by a human's magic unless they have these," Xui said, gesturing towards the blood-red bracelets she wore.  
  
"What about the the dagger?" L-sama asked.  
  
Xui smirked. "There is no way that a preistess-in-training would be allowed to have the Holy Diamond Dream Dagger in her possession"  
  
L-sama sighed and faded from the astral plane. Xui was overconfident, and that could easily be her downfall.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I think we've already been in this part of the maze..." Amelia said, looking around.  
  
"No... I think that it's a new area!" Gourry said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Lina asked.  
  
"Well, I haven't seen that statue before!" Gourry pointed out, gesturing over towards the "statue".  
  
"Gourry... that is a golem, not a statue," Zel flatly said. This was the 16th, no, 17th one they had seen so far  
  
The golem attacked, as all the earlier ones had, but something was wrong.  
  
"ALL MY ATTACKS ARE BOUNCING OFF IT!" Lina yelled, completely furious.  
  
"It does appear to be immune to our attacks, doesn't it?" Amelia said.  
  
The golem moved towards Lina and the others, but was caught in what appeared to be a flash of light, and then crumbled. Everyone looked over to see a blue-haired girl, age about 15, dressed in an elaborate priestess outfit, where the attack had come from. She carried a staff topped with a shining jewel.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" Lina cried out, a bit angry that this girl had so easily defeated the golem she couldn't even scratch.  
  
"My name is Kaylee Arina, and I am a preistess-in-training from the dream shrine in Tahgoh. I am here to help people escape from Xui's maze," the girl said, introducing herself.  
  
"Well, Kaylee, would you mind showing us the way out?" Gourry asked.  
  
"There is no way out. This is a dream. All you have to do is wake up," Kaylee responded.  
  
"And how do we do that?" Zel asked.  
  
"We kill Xui," Kaylee answered, "Now please follow me."  
  
Kaylee led Lina and company through the maze, until they got to a large, open room. In the middle of the room Kiri was sitting, crying.  
  
"I see you've found me!" Xui exclaimed, appearing above Kiri, " And with a member of the Dream shrine, no less!"  
  
"OK! Now you stay back, Kaylee! I'll take care of Xui!" Lina commanded, "Fireball!"  
  
"Um... That really won't..." Kaylee protested, but it was to late. Lina released the attack, that, went right through Xui, as if she were a ghost.  
  
"WHAT!?" Lina yelled.  
  
"As you see, I am uneffected," Xui pointed out.  
  
Lina was about to try a more powerful spell when she noticed that Kaylee was holding the jewel from her staff in her hands and uttering a spell.  
  
"Blade which can cut through dreams and channel their powers! Blade which is of perfection!" she began, "Glimmering like diamonds, I command you come forth! By the power of the Lord of all Dreams I order you to show your true form!" The jewel began to glow, waiting for the final command, " Come to me... Diamond Dream Dagger!"  
  
The jewel suddenly changed into the shape of an elaborate dagger which Kaylee grabbed.  
  
"The Holy Diamond Dream Dagger.... Why do you have it!?" Gasped a shocked Xui.  
  
"You really think that the dream shrine wouldn't notice that you have been plotting something? I was sent to see what was up. so far, all that I have been able to see is that you are interested in the child. I won't let you use her in your plot," Kaylee answered.  
  
Kiri was relieved. She had been worried that the girl knew who she was, but the stupid girl thought she was an innocent victim. Still, this girl could be of use in her plan.  
  
Kaylee, meanwhile, was gathering power in her dagger, and in one swift swipe, chopped Xui in half. Everything but Xui's bracelets vanished.  
  
"I won!" Kaylee exclaimed as the forest returned to normal, overjoyed that she had succeeded.  
  
"Saaaaaaaayyyyyy... Kaylee.... Is that really the Dream Dagger?" Lina asked, pointing to the jewel that had returned to Kaylee's staff.  
  
"Yes, it is the Dream Shrines treasure," Kaylee responded.  
  
"Can I have it?" Lina asked.  
  
"No... but I'll let you keep the Golden Blood Bracelets..." Kaylee answered. She had heard stories about Lina Inverse, and didn't wanna be on her bad side.  
  
"Golden Blood Bracelets? THANKS?" Lina asked, diving for the bracelets.  
  
"Um, Lina... What is a Dream Dagger and a Blood Bracelet?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Easily the world's most powerful magic amplifiers. The Dream Dagger lets you cut through dreams and can allow you to perform some VERY powerful secret spells, and the Bracelets can increase any spells power up to 100x! The Bracelets are said to be a gift from L-sama, and the Dagger is said to come from a similar Dark lord, which the Dream Shrine is said to protect!" Lina answered.  
  
"I think I overloaded my brain...." Gourry moaned.  
  
"Not surprising. Say, Kaylee, Where are you headed? Back to the shrine?" Lina asked, looking over at the girl, who was comforting a crying Kiri.  
  
"Actually, I'm going to stay with You and Kiri for a while, If that is all right!" Kaylee said.  
  
"Sure! Just don't be annoying!"  
  
And with that, Lina and co. headed off to visit Sypheil, hoping that with the addition of Kaylee to their already growing group that they could make it.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Toki: Hi? Did you like chapter 3? I'm sorry it's so short, but I have already explained the reason for that! Kaylee's arrival will defiantly change things in the fic.  
  
Suka: One more person is going to join the group as far as I know right now! Here is a hint on who she is: Lina hid when we told her of our plan to add her to the fanfic.  
  
Naoki: Well, Hope you enjoyed this! REVIEW if you want to see more!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: I don't like the end of this chapter too much, I may rewrite it  
  



	6. Luna Joins the Group

_Little Dream, Chapter 4: Luna Joins the Group _By Toki-chan, Suka-chan, Mayu-chan, and Naoki-chan  
  
  
  
"Are you awake yet?" the voice asked.  
  
Xui opened her eyes, just to come face to face with someone she did NOT want to see, especially with all the wounds she had received fighting Kaylee.  
  
"Zelas? Uhggggg...."  
  
"Hey, I'm not all that happy that mother sent you here to recover either! My wolves are still afraid of you from your last visit!" The angry Zelas replied to her cousin's grumbling.  
  
Xui rolled her eyes. this was going to be a long stay.  
  
"OW! ZELAS! STOP POKING MY WOUNDS!"  
  
"Revenge is sweet..."  
  
Xellos watched as Xui and his master fought. He remembered what happened last time Xui visited... She had locked some of Zelas's favorite wolves in a maze, and by the time she let them out they were at the brink of death. Zelas had NOT been amused by this.  
  
At least Xui was nice to him.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Kiri yawned and held up her arms in hopes that someone would pick her up. It was something that she observed many children doing, and she had to appear to be a real child. Plus, the little body she was using got tired fast.  
  
They were currently walking through a town, in search of food (big surprise). Kaylee was telling Lina about different spells her new bracelets could help her perform, and in the rear Amelia, Zel, and Gourry were discussing how unusual it was for Lina to be nice to someone for no reason.  
  
"I guess that she likes Kaylee for giving her the bracelets, and she is nice to Kiri because she is just a kid," (Gourry)  
  
"Still, It is unusual," (Zel)  
  
"Yeah. Miss Lina isn't really a very nice person," (Amelia)  
  
"FIREBALL! I am to a nice person!" (Lina)  
  
Well, anyway, none of them were paying any attention to the sleepy Kiri, who decided to take desperate measures. She took a deep breath and then...  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kiri yelled, scaring all of the people within a 3-mile radius, "TIRED! CARRY KIRI!"  
  
Gourry immediately scooped up the child.  
  
"Geeze! You are a loud yeller," Kaylee said as she attempted to regain her hearing.  
  
"Kiri is sorry," Kiri said, happy to be off the ground.  
  
Lina, however, was unaware of what was going on.  
  
"Hey! An all you can eat for a silver piece restaurant!" She exclaimed.  
  
And so they ate. Well, Zel drank some coffee, Kiri picked at her food, and Kaylee (who hadn't seen their eating habits) looked on in shock, but the rest ate.   
  
After eating Kaylee changed out of the elaborate preistess outfit she wore, and into a simple traveling out fit composed of a tube-top and a pair of pants. She tied her loose blue hair back into a odd-looking ponytail, and announced that she was going to go buy some goods for camping, since there were no more towns for a few days travel.  
  
"Don't forget food! And don't let Lina near it!" Gourry called after her.  
  
"Nani?????" Lina said, pulling on Gourry's mouth.  
  
"Sowwy!" (Gourry)  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Life is wonderful! Life is wonderful! Life is wonderful!"  
  
"AMELIA! Stop singing that!" Lina cried, finally unable to take anymore "Life is wonderful".  
  
Kiri looked around. A dream monster was nearby, drawn to the power of the Dream Dagger. This monster did not seem as powerful as Xui, but it was much more aggressive, and it seemed to be fighting something.  
  
Kaylee also sensed the monster, and gesture for them all to stay quite.  
  
"There is a monster like Xui nearby, fighting something," She began, "Amelia, stay here with Kiri. Lina, you come with me to attack head on!"  
  
"Right!" Lina said, glad to have a chance to try out the bracelets.  
  
Kaylee prepared to say the incantation that would wake the Dream Dagger.  
  
"Blade which can cut through dreams and channel their powers! Blade which is of perfection! Glimmering like diamonds, I command you come forth! By the power of the Lord of all Dreams I order you to show your true form! Come to me... Diamond Dream Dagger!"  
  
With that Lina and Kaylee made their way through the trees to come face-to-face with a VERY angry looking monster.  
  
"Sure is ugly..." Lina said, launching an attack.  
  
The monster took a Hard blow from Lina, and before it could recover it was chopped in half by the dream dagger.  
  
"I got another one! I got another one!" Cheered Kaylee, who looked over at Lina, who looked terrified.  
  
Kaylee followed Lina's gaze over to a young woman with purple hair and rather long bangs. Other than being very badly wounded, the girl didn't seem very scary.   
  
Kaylee walked up to the girl, and cast a quick healing spell, before going over to Lina.  
  
"Hey! Lina? are you alright? Lina?" Kaylee asked several times.  
  
The purple haired girl got up and walked over to Lina.  
  
"Lina?"   
  
"Y-y-yes Luna?"  
  
"What was that monster just now?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Toki: Hi? Did you like chapter 4? This chapter is a filler for the next chapter.  
  
Suka: Hehe! The next chapter is the one before the main even in the story! Lets have a countdown! Soon this fic will be done, and we can edit it to make it better!  
  
Naoki: Well, Hope you enjoyed this! REVIEW if you want to see more!!!!!!!!  
  
PS: I don't like the end of this chapter too much, I may rewrite it  
  
  



	7. ONWARD to Tahgoh!

_Little Dream, Chapter 5: Kaylee's Idenity By Toki-chan, Suka-chan, Mayu-chan, and Naoki-chan  
_  
  
  
"So, you are here because you got wounded battling a dream preistess?" Zelas asked, suprised that Xui would battle a dream priestess, even if she was just in training. Xui liked to keep peace as long as she was in L-sama's domain.  
  
"Yes. It was so I could see my mother. L-sama said that she is reviving her," Xui responded.  
  
"What can those people she is traveling with do to wake the Lord of Dreams?" Zelas asked.  
  
"Oh. We aren't waking her up. We are transfering her dreaming mind into the body of that red-haired girl," Xui answered.  
  
"Haven't you attempted that in the past?"  
  
"I have a good feeling about this time.... otherwise, we will at least have another dagger."  
  
Zelas decided now was a good time to poke Xui's wounds.  
  
"OW! ZELAS!"  
  
"Such children..." a voice from the shadows whispered.  
  
"They certainly are, Lady Corrine," a second voice answered.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Lina, I'm hungry," Gourry complained, getting a weird look from Luna and a wimper from Lina.   
  
"I think we are close to Tahgoh," Zel said.  
  
"Isn't that where Kaylee is from? I bet she knows lots of good restrants!" Amelia exclaimed.  
  
"Kiri wanna eat!" Kiri chimed.  
  
"Ok! You can have dinner and stay the night at the dream shrine...." Kaylee sighed.  
  
"Thats nice of you Kaylee. Lina, say thankyou," Luna commanded.  
  
"Thankyou, Kaylee," Lina whimpered.  
  
Kiri giggled. the pressense of Luna was weaking Lina's strong will enough to make transfering Yumeko into her body very easy. She would be ready in a day or two.  
  
"So, Kaylee, is it true that you are the daughter of the high priestess of the Dream Shrine?" Luna asked.  
  
"Yup! My mother is the High Priestess Kaylin!" Chirped Kaylee.  
  
Luna smiled. She liked this one of Lina's friends. "Really? Well, your name, 'Kaylee', is a variation of 'Kaylin'. But the last part, 'Arina', is quite unusual. The only 'Arina' I've heard of is..."  
  
"Dreamaster Tylan Arina, the Dream Mazoku sub-lord? He's my father," Kaylee casually filled in.  
  
Everyone who had heard of "Dream Mazoku" looked at Kaylee in shock. The dream shrine was the Dream Mazoku's enemy, as the Dream Shrine sprouted from Dream Gods.  
  
"Lina? Whats a Dream Mazoku?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Like any normal Mazoku, exept..." Lina began.  
  
"Exept that they were created by someone other than the golden lord. Not many of their kind reside on this world though. They know that this is our turf!" Xellos said, popping out of thin air.  
  
"It's one of those Xellos-things!" Kiri cheered, clapping her hands.  
  
"Oh! It's one of those kid-things!" Xellos said, smiling at Kiri, "Isn't she so cute!!!!"  
  
"Xellos, why are you here?" Lina asked, completely forgetting the existance of of Luna for a second.  
  
"Sore wa himetsu desu!" Xellos said, knowing that telling them he was hiding from his master and her cousin, who had been having a small war on Wolf Pack Island would sound stupid.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Lina growled as she beat Xellos over the head until she noticed that Luna was watching. "eeeeeep!" she whimpered as she tried to hide.  
  
"Um... Mabey we should just go eat... Mom will make us dinner, and let us spend the night at the shrine...." Kaylee suggested, knowing that everyone was hungry.  
  
"Yay! Hey, Kylee, is your mom a good cook?" Gourry asked.  
  
"The best!" bragged Kaylee.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
It was almost dark by the time Lina-tachi reached the dream shrine, and everyone was pretty tired, but they still had a few surprises in store for them that night.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Toki: Ok, I know I promised that this would be the chapter before Yumeko's Ressurection, and it still might be, but there is so much to put in it that I may have another chapter before her resurrection.  
  
Suka: But don't worry, the fic will be done by 8/28/01... hopefully.  
  
Mayu: We are sorry that this chapter has no point, but it links to the next chapter!   
  
Naoki: As always, R&R! All notes from previous chapters apply!   
  
All: Ja ne!  
  
  



	8. Kiri's Plot?

_Little Dream, Chapter 6: The Garden Outside Tahgoh __By Toki-chan, Suka-chan, Mayu-chan, and Naoki-chan  
_  
  
  
"Here we are Corrine-sama. The Tahgoh Dream Shrine. But don't count on getting in. This place is so well guarded that even Xui had a hard time breaking in the get the blood bracelets. Rumor has it that Aunt L-sama had to help her," The woman said to her small companion.  
  
"What's so special about it?" Corrine asked.  
  
"Not what. Who. The high priestess, Kaylin, is deadly. I once encountered her myself," The woman answered.  
  
"And I know how that turned out," Corrine said.  
  
"Corrine-sama, how do you know so much?" the woman asked, looking down at the girl.  
  
"Such a vague question," Corrine said in a voice that showed interest  
  
"Then let me rephrase it. Are you... Well..."  
  
"Yes, I am. I am every everything and every nothing," Corrine answered, not needing to hear the end of the question.  
  
"Why did you come to me?" The woman asked, with all the respect she could have for the being that she loved and hated.  
  
"You were the only one of Yumeko's children who wouldn't kill my host body without a second thought. You see too much of Kaylee in me. Come along now, Tylan-Arina"  
  
"Yes, Grandmother,"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
If Kaylee, Kiri, Luna, and Lina-tachi has arrived in front of the shrine just a moment earlier, they would have seen a woman with a child walking away. If they had arrived 5 minutes earlier they would have heard the conversation revealing the woman as Kaylee's father in female form and the child as the mother of both Yumeko and the Lord of Nightmares. They would have also realized that something was coming. Unfortunately, they did not arrive until the instant Tylan and Corrine had vanished into the lush woods.  
  
"Is this it? Wowwwwwwwwwwwww! It's a big place!" Gourry said, looking at the building.  
  
"What did you expect Jellyfish brains? This is the only dream shrine in the world, it BETTER be impressive!" Lina snapped. Being hungry, tired, and stressed out was getting to her, and not even the presence of Luna could stop her from picking on Gourry.  
  
Luna looked at Lina. She sure hadn't changed much, but the guy didn't seem to mind the name calling, and it was true, so Luna let it slide.  
  
"So THIS is the dream shrine. Impressive place!" Xellos said with a goofy grin.  
  
"Can Kiri eat now?" Kiri chirped, trying to sound real. She was getting tired of this form. She had been stepped on 4 times already.  
  
"Sure! Lets go tell mom!" Kaylee said, opening the doors to reveal something that most people would find a bit unusual.  
  
"Hello Miss Lina, Luna, Amelia, Kiri," the a woman looking a bit like Kaylee said, "and you all too, Mr. Gourry and Zelgadis. I have food ready for them in the kitchen, Kaylee, if you would show them to it. After dinner meet me in the garden with your friends."  
  
"Yes Mother," Kaylee said, "This way everyone."  
  
As they walked towards the kitchen, Amelia asked Kaylee how her mother knew them all.  
  
"Oh! She keeps an eye on me through the jewels on the hilt of the dream dagger. The blade is the only magical part, so mother had a special handle made to keep an eye on me."  
  
"Oh! That sure sounds useful!" Amelia said.  
  
"It is. Ok everyone, here's the food." Kaylee said.  
  
She didn't have to repeat it.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
After everyone had stuffed their stomachs (except Kiri, who seemed to enjoy picking at her food more than eating it), Everyone went into a vast garden to meet Kaylee's mother.  
  
This garden, Kaylee explained, was where the shrine where you could pray to the Lord of Dreams was located; it also had a maze that could rival Xui's (and therefore was kept locked up to prevent people getting lost), and plenty of other wonderful things to see. The homes where the priestesses lived were located throughout the garden, and there was a large castle-like wall surrounding it that cut this garden off from the rest of the town. The garden, in fact, was called the garden OUTSIDE of Tahgoh, and treated like a town of it's own.

"Welcome!" greeted Kaylin.

"Thank you for giving us that meal. May I ask why you wanted to talk to us here, Miss…?" Luna asked.

"You may either call me Miss Tahgoh or Mrs. Arina," Kaylin began, "and I asked you to come here because we need your help. Shortly before you arrived, I sensed the presence of a Dream Mazoku inside of the shrine. I fear we may need your help to make it leave, due to the fact that many powerful Dream Mazoku, including Dark Lords such as Xui, have been gathering because of rumors that the Lord of Dreams is going to be revived."

"I see. Then we will help you," Said Luna, speaking for everyone.

Lina remained quite, choosing instead to pretend she was busy affectionately hugging Kiri, when she saw two people in front of the Main Shrine.

"Creepy, aren't they. That little girl looks weird," Lina said to nobody in particular.

"Amazing! You located the Dream Mazoku! Even I wouldn't have know it was them unless they had been pointed out!" Kaylin exclaimed, "Something seems to be masking their power!"

"Huh?" Lina asked, just as Kiri squirmed out of her arms.

"It appears that Mother and that pitiful little brat (Tylan-Arina) have come to stop me. I have no choice but to do it now!" Kiri smirked as she grew into an older form, "You who could withstand my mind, you shall be the one to have the great honor of awakening my sister."

"That presence…" Lina whispered.

"…The Lord of Nightmares," Finished Kaylin  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Toki: Sorry about the delay! The main part will be up in the next chapter! And don't worry, this story will have the original slayers characters save the day!  
  
Suka: And also in chapter 7: The return of Xui! What role will she play!  
  
Mayu: Come see in chapter 7, up REAAAAL soon!   
  
Naoki: As always, R&R! All notes from previous chapters apply! 

All: Bye-bye! 

  
  
  



End file.
